Secret Relations
by TheBigBadHybrid
Summary: 5 ways their family and friends found out about their relationship the one time they told someone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Loras

Margaery Tyrell was seated in her English class trying to pay attention to the teacher at the front of the classroom. She tapped her pencil against the desk in an attempt to focus her wandering thoughts. She was seated next to her best friend Sansa Stark who kept shooting her worried looks. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket signalling a text message. She stealthily pulled it out and read the message. It was from Robb.

'Stop picturing me naked-R'

'I can't your just so irresistible ;)' she replied sarcastically

'Oh sure, I believe you'

'Whatever!'

'Meet me after class? Janitors closet on the second floor'

"Miss Tyrell, put it away or you'll have detention after school tonight". Margaery looked startled up at her teacher, Mr Lannister and quickly nodded her head.

"Sorry" she mumbled. The rest of her class passed by excruciatingly slowly. The bell rang out and Margaery rushed for the door. She quickly made her way down the corridor ignoring Sansa calling her name all the way. She rushed up the stairs when someone grabbed her arm from behind. She quickly spun to face her would be attacker and recognised her brother Loras standing in front of her.

"Seven hells Loras. You scared me. What on earth do you want?" Margaery laughed and smiled at the scowl on her brother's face.

"Sorry, I did call you though" Loras huffed "I thought you were coming to lunch with me and Renly today".

"No sorry, change of plans, I'm meeting someone. But have fun with Renly". Margaery winked and then rushed away from her brother. Loras watched Margaery hurry away from him and couldn't help but think she was acting suspicious. He knew he had to intervene, especially if Margaery had gotten involved with the wrong sort of boys. He heaved a deep sigh and resolved himself to a lunch time trying to find his sister.

Margaery approached the closet door, hesitantly she raised her hand to knock. The answering knock caused a smirk to appear on her face. She turned her head up and down the corridor. Satisfied no-one was around, she pulled open the closet and slipped into the darkness. She closed the door and whispered "Robb? Where are you?"

"Over here"

"I can't see anything genius." she huffed. Margaery jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms slowly creep themselves around her waist. Robb's hands settled on her stomach while he drew small circles under her vest top with his fingers. He bent his head to place butterfly kisses on the side of her neck, down to her vest top straps. Alison turned around and put her hands on either side of his neck. She leant up on her tiptoes to fuse their lips together.

"I missed you this morning" she mumbled pulling away.

"Me too, waking up alone today was harder than I thought" he growled lightly and chased her lips again. Robb kissed her softly but firmly and Margaery's mind went blank. All she could see, smell and taste was him and she loved it. She loved that this boy in front of her was the only one able to make her completely lose focus and make her dizzy with lust. Margaery felt Robb pull away from her and was about to protest the loss when he grabbed the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he placed her on the cabinet behind them. She ran her fingers towards the back of his head and pulled him down to meet her lips again. She twirled his red curls around her fingers then pulled lightly. He responded by sliding his hands from her thighs, over her hips and kneading her jean clad bum.

Margaery groaned into his mouth and Robb seized the opportunity to explore her mouth further. She slid her hands from his hair under his t-shirt. She lightly scraped her nails over his abs. He shivered. Robb pulled away from her and took a step back, slowly drawing his top up his torso, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Even through the darkness, she could picture the way his eyes would be hazy and a darker blue than normal. He dropped his t-shirt next to them and stood back in front of her. He spread her knees wider to accommodate his hips, eliminating any space between them. She placed her hands on his waist, touching and kissing every inch of skin she could as she made her way up his torso. His hands were idly running up and down her thighs before he reached the bottom of her top. He teased the skin just below with light, barely-there touches.

'Finally' she thought, Robb grabbed the bottom of her top with both hands and pulled it over her head. He moved her hair out of her face and cupped her face.

"You're so beautiful" he breathed

Margaery smiled and kissed him, hard. Robb moved his hands on her knees up and under her skirt. She reached for his belt undid it and pulled it off. She popped open his jeans and pulled down the zipper. She slipped her hand into his boxers causing him to groan loudly. Margaery kissed him passionately and probed at his lips for entrance which he readily gave. Her tongue swirled sensually around his.

He reached under her bra and placed his hands on each of her breasts. His thumbs and forefingers started to pinch and roll her nipples while she cried out and ground her hips against his. Margaery arched her back, pushing her breasts more towards him. Robb's lips made their way down her neck, coasting down her sternum before kissing from one breast to the other. Moan after moan escaped from her throat as she continued to arch her back higher and higher, begging him to do more than just nibble at her flesh.

"Impatient, are we?" He smirked against her collarbone.

"Shut up" Margaery grabbed his head and forced their lips together. She reached a hand under the skirt making Robb groan and harden further in his boxers. Margaery looked at Robb stood before her topless with his jeans unbuttoned and remarked on how beautiful he was. From his Tully red curls that she longed to run her fingers through to his clear piercing blue eyes that showed his true feelings. His eyes were his best feature in her opinion. Connecting their eyes, Margaery tried to convey all the new emotions fuelling through her because of the man in front of her yet she still felt inadequate when faced with his clearly displayed feelings.

Fusing their lips together Margaery replaced her hand with his moaning shamelessly as Robb worked her.

"Margie, what in seven hells are… oh" Both Robb and Margaery turned their heads sharply at the intrusion. Her brother, Loras stood in the door way with a clear view of his sister's topless form with a half-naked Robb Stark between her thighs. Suddenly he started to laugh.

"So this is why I never see you? Can't say I blame you to be honest, nice choice Marg" Loras laughed out loud at the shocked expression on his sister's face. Blushing, Robb took a step backward and put his shirt back on.


	2. Chapter 2 -Jon

Chapter 2-

Robb stood scowling in the kitchen oblivious of the raging party around him. His eyes were fixed firmly on the laughing figure of his secret girlfriend, Margaery and his sister Sansa talking to Theon Greyjoy. Robb was friends with Theon and knew he was a major flirt. The idea was infuriating especially as he and Margaery had agreed to keep their relationship secret. The jealousy and anger was slowly circulating around his body and made him want to bury his fist in Theon's smug face.

"How long?" Robb looked to the left and saw his best friend Jon Snow smirking at him. Mentally screaming Robb laughed and tried to play him off. Unfortunately, Jon was not easily fooled. Robb should have known that his surly and quiet friend would see straight through his façade. From a very young age Jon had found that keeping quiet meant people ignored you or overlooked you and gave you the opportunity to observe. Still, Robb persevered. "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Really? Cause you've been friends with Theon almost as long as I have and you've never looked like you would actually punch him before. Although, I could be completely wrong and you actually like Theon instead of Margaery, but somehow that doesn't seem right when you've been crushing on Margie for about a year now" Jon laughed out loud at the disgusted look on Robbs's face at the mention of a romantic attachment to Theon.

"If I was gay, I would never go for Theon and I haven't been crushing on her that long." Robb crossed his arms petulantly.

"It felt that long with all the pining and heart eyes. So how long have you been dating the rose from Highgarden?" Jon demanded

"Nearly 2 months next week". Jon nodded and looked from Robb to Margaery twice, and told his pseudo brother "You suit each other".

"You think so?"

"Yeah, plus she deserves a good guy after Renly cheated on her with her own brother". Robb nodded and allowed his gaze to wander back to where Margaery was still laughing with Sansa but absent Theon. A fact that Robb was slightly relieved about.

"Don't tell anyone yeah? It's still new and Mum and Dad don't know" Jon nodded and both boys looked up as Margaery and Sansa made their way to the kitchen.


End file.
